


Fireman's Charms

by Mswriter07



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Owen wants to settle down.  Can he talk his boyfriend into it?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Owen Strand
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. This idea came to me as I watched 9-1-1: Lonestar. **The rating has now went up to Explicit. This will still be a nice fluffy bit. It just gives me leeway on what I want to do.** Updates happen when the muse says so. I hope you all enjoy.

Owen Strand, Captain of the Austin 126 firehouse, found himself standing on the 6th floor of the FBI building in Quantico, Virginia with a visitor’s pass. He looked at the doors going into the bullpen and saw the activity of the different teams at work. He had his Austin FD badge on his belt and one of his boyfriend’s team members saw him and asked, “Are you looking for anything in particular?”

Owen looked at the team member and saw that it was Emily Prentiss, Spencer’s friend and Unit Chief. “First time out to DC in a while. Just taking in the sight.”

“Who are you looking for?”

“Spencer Reid. I’m in town for the weekend.”

“May I ask who you are?”

Owen could sense her protectiveness and said as he held out of his hand, “Owen Strand, a good friend of Spencer’s. I met him in New York.”

Emily shook his hand and said, “I’m Emily Prentiss. Unit Cheif of the BAU. Spencer should be at his desk or up in the round table room.” She opened the door and Owen followed her.

Emily walked by Spencer’s desk and didn’t see him there so she glanced at the round table room and saw Spencer upstairs working on the pinboards. “He’s upstairs. He gets a little jumpy when he works so knock before you go in.”

Owen smirked in his head, knowing how far Spencer could get inside his head, but was nice and replied, “Sure thing.” Owen went up the stairs and knocked lightly before he opened the door. “Hey.” 

Spencer looked up from his folder in his hands. He smiled and put his work down. “Hey. You made it.”

“I did. I just spoke to your boss Emily. She asked who I was and I just said a good friend of yours.”

“That’s fine but I do want a kiss now that you’re here.”

Owen met Spencer near the table in the middle of the room and he lifted himself to press a soft kiss to Spencer’s lips. Spencer chased his kiss with one of his own as his hands gripped the sides of Owen’s jacket. Owen pulled away and ran his fingers over Spencer’s stubble. “I missed you the last couple of weeks.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“What are you working on?” Owen asked as he looked at the pinboards that Spencer was using.

“Going through some cold cases and working on some consults.”

“Do you want some company while you work?”

“If you want to but you’re more than welcome to go settle in and rest at the apartment.”

“I like watching you work and I have my own reports I can do while you work.”

“Alright. Feel free to use the mostly empty table, I’ll stack some of the files I’m not using right now.” Spencer waved at the table and he went over and picked up several files and Owen sat down in the seat offered to him. “Any questions feel free to ask. I’m almost done with a couple of my consults and once I send the precincts the profiles I’ll be ready to go.”

“That’s fine.” 

A couple of hours later, Owen stretched and looked at Spencer filling out the meticulous notes in his files. Spencer finished his sentence and shut the file before he looked at Owen and smiled. “All done. I can drop these off with Garcia and she can send these to the precincts and we can go home.”

Owen shut his computer down and put it back in his bag while Spencer gathered up his work and kept the two files out of his bag to handoff to his colleague. After Spencer opened the door he took Owen’s hand in his own and smiled. “Sure about this?”

“I’m sure. Your team knows about me, it’s about time mine knows about you.” Spencer tugged on Owen’s fingers and Owen followed behind. Spencer kept Owen close and Owen was thrilled by the basic intimacy that Spencer was showing.

Halfway down the stairs, the team looked up and Tara Lewis looked up and asked, “Who is this dark handsome man?”

“My boyfriend Owen Strand. He lives in Austin Texas right now.”

“Why so far away?” Luke Alvez asked.

“I met him on a consult in New York a couple of years ago. We started out as friends until he asked me out on a date.”

Matt Simmons noticed Owen’s badge and he asked, “Are you in law enforcement too?”

“I’m Captain of the 126 in Austin. They wanted me to rebuild the house after an accident.”

“Fire captain. That’s nice. How are you liking Austin?”

“Austin isn’t New York but I’ve adjusted well to it. Spencer has helped with that even though he’s been here.”

“That’s nice. How long are you in town?”

“Just for the weekend. Both of us are really busy but I was able to get the weekend off.”

“How long have you guys been together?” Tara asked.

“Almost a year officially,” Spencer said as he ran his thumb over the back of Owen’s hand.

“Any big plans?” Luke asked.

“Not yet but we’re still talking,” Owen said.

“Well, we’ll let you get back to your weekend. Have a good time,” Luke said.

“Yeah. Can you fax these two files to the precincts Luke?”

“I can do that. Go. Have fun.” Luke took the files from Spencer.

Owen said, “He still has to show me around town a bit.”

“I know where we can get some dinner by the apartment. Tomorrow we’ll sightsee.”

“Looking forward to it.” Owen wrapped his arm around Spencer’s waist. “Let’s go home now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Just a bit of conversation filler but more to come in chapter 3 and the rating will go up. I hope you enjoy.

At the 126, Marjan said, “Do you think Cap will bring back loverboy this time?”

Paul said, “Doesn’t the Doc work for the FBI. He can’t just quit, can he?”

“Probably not but he’s been there a long time so he could have some favors to cash in if he wants a quieter life,” TK replied.

“Do you like the Doc and if he moved in with your dad wouldn’t he be like a stepdad to you?” Marjan asked.

“He’s fine and treats Dad well. They can do what they want and I’ll do what I want.” TK was thinking about Carlos and if they would build something like his Dad and Spencer had worked on for the last couple of years.

“I think we only know because we caught them having a conversation and Cap was keeping Doc close,” Judd said as he spun a pen through his fingers. 

“You know Spencer doesn’t like that nickname.” TK grinned.

“Well, he’s a part of the firehouse dating the Cap so he’s a doctor so he’ll get used to it.”

“Spencer will get used to us when he spends more time in the firehouse.” 

\---------

Monday saw Owen back in the 126 and Judd said, “Good weekend?”

“Great weekend and his team seem supportive,” Owen replied.

“Is the Doc coming to Austin permanently sometime soon?”

“We’re talking. Not sure when though and just so you know Spencer doesn’t know what to do with the nickname Doc.”

“Well, you’re Cap like Cap America and he’s close to Doc Strange in intellect and temperament.”

“He’ll get used to it.”

“I’m glad you guys think he’s worthy of a nickname,” Owen said.

“You two have been together for a while.”

“Yeah, we have. He’s looking at the field office here or teaching.”

“So you’re moving in together?” TK asked.

“Slowly it seems but he’s gotta close up his caseload in Washington and a few other things.”

“Is he relationship phobic?” Paul asked.

“No, just this is one of a few serious relationships he’s had. We wanted to make sure too that this was a long term kind of relationship and we want to be together.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, Dad has hearts in his eyes when they talk on the phone.” TK grinned.

“Well, I do love him.” 

\---------------  
“Is that a hickey, Dr. Reid?” Alvez teased.

Spencer tucked his hair behind his ear and said, “Probably. I had a very nice weekend with Owen.”

“How did you guys meet again?” Matt asked.

“We met when I did a couple consults in New York City. He was one of the attendees since I was going over some arson data. We were friends first and then he asked me out while the BAU was working a case in the city. We had dinner after we solved the case.”

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” Alvez said.

Spencer looked at Luke and said, “I have had a few serious relationships in my lifetime.”

“When are you two moving in together?”

“Not sure. We both have demanding jobs but we’re talking about it.”

“You guys do a lot of talking.”

“We are grown-ups.”

“No wild sex between you two?” Tara asked.

“We have a great sex life when it happens.” Spencer retorted.

“When?” Tara rested his chin in her hand.

“He’s recovering from chemo treatments. It was touch and go for a few months.”

“And you didn’t mention to any of us that your boyfriend had cancer. We could’ve helped.”

“You did help but it was also when I was taking the mandated sabbaticals so I flew to New York and Austin to be with him.”

“You’re a good man. Owen’s lucky to have met you.”

“Thanks, I think. We’re doing what we can right now,” Spencer replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens in this chapter. AN updated in Chapter 1. Enjoy.

A couple of months later Spencer flew to Austin for his sabbatical time and brought a couple of suitcases that he was leaving at Owen’s for when he visited and eventually to move in. Owen met Spencer at the airport and saw his go bag and two big suitcases at his side. Owen took one of the suitcases and asked, “Is that what I think it is?”

“We’re getting there. We’ll talk while I’m here.”

“TK’s at Carlos’ for the weekend so we have privacy. I have dinner planned out tonight so we can stay in and rest.”

“Good.” Spencer pulled Owen into a kiss.

Owen smiled against Spencer’s mouth and said, “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

Owen drove them to their house near the edge of the city. He kept his free hand on Spencer’s knee and Spencer’s hand rested on Owen’s. Owen knew that Spencer was arranging in his own way to move in with him here in Austin but knew that conversation would happen before Spencer went back to D.C. Once they got the Strand house, the two saw Carlos and TK walking out the front door so Owen and Spencer got out of the truck.

TK saw his Dad and Spencer and said, “Hey guys. How was your flight Doc?”

Spencer glanced at Owen then back to TK and Carlos. “My flight was good. Currently on sabbatical, so visiting.”

“That’s cool. We’ll be out of your ya’lls way this weekend.” Carlos said as he moved TK to his car.

“Have a fun weekend Dad.” TK grinned.  
Owen put his arm around Spencer’s waist and pulled him close. “We’ll be fine.”

“Have a good weekend Doc. We’ll see you guys on Monday,” TK said.

“See you then TK,” Owen said.

After Carlos drove off with TK, Spencer glanced at Owen and said, “Bedroom?”

“Definitely.”

Spencer tugged Owen inside and towards the back of the house where the master suite was and pushed Owen on the bed gently. “Off.” He tugged at Owen’s pant leg before he started to unbutton his own shirt.

Owen pulled his shirt over his head and eased his jeans off. He waited until Spencer was just in his boxer briefs, Owen pulled him between his legs and kissed down Spencer’s sternum to his stomach. Spencer gripped Owen’s shoulder and his breath hitched when Owen nipped at his exposed hip bone. “Spencer…,” Owen said against Spencer’s skin.

“Owen?” Spencer squeezed his shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m going to suck you and then you’re going to fuck me into the mattress.”

“That sounds great.”

“Lube’s in the side drawer next to us,” Owen said as he pulled down Spencer’s underwear. 

He ran his hands back up Spencer’s thighs and over his ass before one hand gripped Spencer’s hip and the other stroked his erection. Owen saw the tip gathering ejaculate and he lapped at it. Spencer gripped Owen’s shoulders and moaned as Owen took the top half into his mouth and suckled. He worked Spencer until Spencer tugged extra hard on his hair and pulled himself free.

“On your stomach Owen,” Spencer said.

He got the lube and Owen finished undressing. Spencer kissed Owen and moved behind him to get him ready. “So good Spencer. Keep going.”  
Spencer added a third finger and Owen moaned. He kissed the back of Owen’s neck and asked, “Do you want me to use a condom?”

“I know you’re good. Fuck me.” 

Spencer didn’t waste any time and slicked himself up. He eased inside Owen and threw his leg over Owen’s thigh as he rocked his hips. Owen pushed back against Spencer and Spencer wrapped his arms around Owen’s waist and one hand started to stroke his erection. Spencer angled his thrusts and got a quick rhythm going between his fist and cock. Owen panted and moaned as he felt his orgasm build.

The heat from Spencer’s breathing on the back of his neck had Owen in a tizzy as he listened to his heartbeat then Spencer grunted and said, “Come.” 

Owen moaned and came all over Spencer’s fist and the sheets as he felt Spencer come in his ass. After Spencer pulled himself out, Owen turned over in Spencer’s arms and kissed deeply. “That was amazing.”

“I’m glad you liked that. Let’s take a shower and fix dinner before we go to bed.”

“Start the shower.”

“See you in a few minutes.” Spencer kissed the corner of Owen’s mouth and jawline.

Owen watched as Spencer walked into the master suite bathroom. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make sure he had everything ready for burgers and baked potatoes. He went back to the bathroom and found Spencer braced under the showerhead and shivered at the sight. He opened the shower door and stepped inside. “You’re very handsome,” Owen said as he wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist. 

“And tired,” Spencer yawned as he pressed himself against Owen. 

“We can go to sleep after dinner.”

“I’m good with that,” Spencer said. Owen started to rub and stroke Spencer’s back. “I’m going to fall asleep right here if you keep this up.”

“I’ll finish after dinner.” Owen kissed Spencer’s shoulder then reached for the shampoo to start washing his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy goodness. Enjoy. One or two more short chapters left.

A couple of weeks after Spencer came to Austin, Spencer took a cab to the 126 to visit Owen to tell him the good news. He went inside and Owen’s team was sitting around and chatting while Owen was up in his office doing paperwork. “Hey, Doc.” 

“Hi, Judd.” Spencer glanced at Owen’s office and saw him at his desk. 

“You look happy. Exciting news today?” Marjan asked.

“Yeah. Now to tell Owen.” Spencer smiled and headed for the stairs. He knocked quietly and opened the door when Owen waved him in.

“Hey, babe. How’d your meetings go this morning?”

“That’s why I’m here. They went great. They’re going to send everything I need to your house….”

“Our house,” Owen chuckled.

“Okay, our house for the fall semester and I’ll get my lessons and plans set up for my two classes I’m going to start to teach.”

“So you’ll be Dr. Spencer Reid, professor of criminology and psychology?”

Spencer nodded and licked his lips. “Yeah. I’m going to close out my open cases at the BAU and be back by August to get ready for September.”

“I can’t wait for us to be together most nights instead of sporadically.”

“Me too. I miss you when I have to do my job.”

“I know,” Owen said. He stood and went over to where Spencer stood and kissed him. Spencer wrapped his arms around Owen and returned the kiss. They came up for air and Owen asked, “Are you opposed to making out on the couch over there?”

“No, but your team might interrupt and probably enjoy our embarrassment.”

“I can live with that if you can.”

“Yeah, I think I can too.”

Owen walked them over to the couch and sat down. He pulled Spencer down into his lap and kissed Spencer deeply. Spencer gripped at his shoulders and Owen cupped Spencer’s face as they deepened the kiss. Owen moved his hands down Spencer’s shirt and tugged it out of Spencer’s waistband and he moved his mouth along his jaw. 

“What do you have in mind?” Spencer asked.

“A celebratory blow job for you is in the cards.”

“Sure?”

“I’m very sure,” Owen said as he rubbed the front of Spencer’s pants. 

Spencer unhooked his belt and pressed against Owen’s hand. “Better hurry.”

“Okay.” Owen kissed Spencer and pushed him onto his back against the couch. 

Owen unzipped Spencer’s pants and kissed the exposed skin above his waistband. Spencer shivered and groaned, he didn’t often go this far in a public location but he could go there with Owen. Right before they could get any further the firehouse siren went off.

“Shit,” Owen said.

“Go. I’ll get a cab home. See you in the morning,” Spencer said as he sat up. 

Owen kissed Spencer quickly. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Owen left his office to get suited up and Spencer caught his breath before he put himself back to rights and picked up his bag before he went to call a cab. He had to make a plan to make it up to Owen.

On the way to the call, Paul looked over at Owen and said, “Did duty interrupt sexy times?”

“It did but I’ll be back in the morning. Spencer accepted a professor position at Austin so he’ll be here all the time starting in August.”

“He finally bit the bullet. Congrats boss.” Judd said.

“We had a long talk and he was finally ready.”

“You’re one of the most patient boyfriends on the planet,” Marjan said.

“Dad is when it means a lot to him,” TK replied.

“You okay with Doc being your stepdad if they take the plunge?”

“I’m alright with that.” TK smiled.

“I’m glad you’re good with this. I want to ask him to marry me.” Owen said as he fidgeted in his seat.

“Go for it. You two are good for each other.” TK grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Washington D.C., Spencer had boxes around his living room and he was stacking his books inside. He moved between his kitchen and living space putting things he was shipping to Austin. A knock at his door interrupted his rhythm and he checked his security video and saw it was Prentiss. He unlocked his door and let her into his living room.

“Hey, Spencer. Sorry for just dropping in but you’re hard to pin down lately.”

“I’m traveling between Austin and here Emily. What’s going on? I’m not due back to work for another two days.”

“I had to see this for myself. You’re going to Austin to teach?”

“Yes. They’ve cleared me for the fall semester and I’ve talked to the Director and once I’ve taken care of my consults then I can put in for my full pension already.”

Emily put her hand on his shoulder and said, “It won’t be the same without you.”

“You’ll be fine. You’re welcome to visit anytime you have some time away from the BAU.”

“Spencer,” Emily said.

Spencer moved away from Emily and set his books inside an empty box. “You’ll find another genius to help you guys close out the cases.”

“We might but there’s only one you, Spencer. We can’t replace you.”

“Okay. Do you want to go to the diner downstairs?”

“Yeah, I can use some food.”

\------------------

Two days later, Spencer came back to work and went up to the Section Chief’s office. Emily stepped out of her office and knocked on the Chief’s door. “Come in, Emily,” the Chief said.

Emily opened the door and sat next to Spencer at the table where Mateo Cruz had set three coffee cups down for them to prep. Cruz sat across from them and said, “Dr. Reid, I see the FBI Director has sent me your pension paperwork. We’ll miss you here in the BAU. Do you have things underway for the University of Texas - Austin?”

“I do. I’m going to finish my consults and be a consultant to the BAU until my time at the university starts in earnest.”

“You’re not going to fly with us?” Emily asked shocked.

“Not if I’m going to make my schedule for the start of the fall semester. I’ll assist Garcia and do what I can from here.”

“We’ll miss you in the field.” Emily rested her hand on Spencer’s arm.

“Emily you knew this was coming. I talked to you about this. I have things going on and new things to look forward to. I could teach the next generation of analysts.”

“I know. I’m sorry. You deserve everything going on.”

Cruz handed Spencer his pension paperwork in an envelope and said, “Set up a meeting before your last day and I’ll make sure you’re set.”

Spencer took the envelope and said, “Thank you, Cruz. May I go back to my desk and get started?”

“Yes. Thank you, Dr. Reid,” Cruz said.

Spencer left the office and went down to his desk to organize it for the coming month of closing his cases and consulting work. 

Up in Cruz’s office, Cruz looked at Emily and asked, “Will you guys as a team be alright without Dr. Reid?”

“We will but he’s been here steady for 18 years and it’ll take some time to adjust to not having him around every day.”

“I’ve been through this myself. It’ll take time to find your rhythm not having a teammate around.”

“Yeah. While we’re in the field I’ll keep an eye on everyone.”

“You know why Spencer is spending his last weeks on consult duty in the office, right?”

“I do. He wants to finish his cases but he also wants to ease the band-aid of him not being there every time we turn around.”

“You’re very astute. If anyone needs to talk about any of this, my door is open and therapists will be made available.”

“Thank you. I’ll keep you informed.” Emily went back to her office and saw Spencer at his desk with a few files open and his phone between his ear and shoulder as he talked to the other party. 

\-------------------

A couple of hours later the rest of the team arrived and Emily called them up to the round table room - Spencer stayed at his desk. Inside the room with the door closed, Garcia asked, “What’s going on? Why isn’t Spencer with us?”

“Spencer will be consulting with us over the phone and assist you, Garcia, if you need any help over the next few weeks,” Emily said.

“So he’s finally retiring after all this time?” Tara asked.

“He starts a professorship at UT-Austin when the fall semester starts.”

“That’s great but he’ll be missed around here,” Luke said.

“When’s his last day and we’ll plan a team dinner before he leaves?” Dave asked.

“I don’t know his plans so you’ll have to talk to him,” Emily replied.

“We can do that,” Matt said.

“Now we have a case to go over. We’re going to San Francisco for this one.” Emily stood and said, “Wheels up in 20. See you on the plane.”


End file.
